


Eclipse

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A total eclipse.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Rondo Mina Sahaku
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> for half-a-moon, 'eclipse'

Years ago, when she'd been much younger, Mina had seen a total solar eclipse just like what she was watching now. As Orb had plunged into eerie midday darkness, she and her twin had reached for each other, fingers twining and not letting go until the sun began to slowly return. 

Now she kept working, with Cagalli beside her doing the same, both of their tablets counting down to the beginning of totality, as if they somehow wouldn't notice when the strangely-shaped specks of light on their legs and feet vanished entirely. The eclipse was a long process, though, and not one easily observed, though they did both have pairs of special glasses for it. 

They'd both picked them up to peek, here and there, less frequently after the first hour... 

Even if Orb was pausing for a moment to admire the gloom, much of the world wasn't, nor was space. Mina had been traveling on other business; this was just luck. She and Cagalli had started to find each other's company enjoyable, which neither had further comment on. 

Both of their tablets dinged at the same time-- 

The sun was gone. 

Mina shivered. Her hand met Cagalli's... 

And held.


End file.
